Espejismo
by HikariCaelum
Summary: A veces un momento significa más que miles de ellos. Colección de drabbles/viñetas, para el foro Proyecto 1-8. Décimo drabble: Hikari. Una manta raída, un vaso de cartón medio vacío, una calle llena de gente que no comprende su arte.
1. Un poco más

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

Un fic un poco diferente. Una serie de drabbles/viñetas sin relación entre ellos (a no ser que diga lo contrario en alguno), de personajes distintos y universos distintos. Basados en imágenes propuestas en el foro Proyecto 1-8.

¿Por qué el título? Bueno, le he dado muchas vueltas y al final me he ido a mi lista de palabras favoritas. Creo que va bien, al fin y al cabo son escenas imaginadas.

.

**Imagen:** Bill Murray y Scarlett Johansson en Lost in Translation, propuesta por _Asondomar_.

**Personajes:** Mimi, Gennai

**Género:** Romance

* * *

.

**Espejismo**

_1. Un poco más_

.

—Mimi…

Ella no le miró, ya sabía lo que iba a decir. Se acercó más y aspiró su aroma.

—Tengo que irme.

Daba igual cuánto insistiera, Mimi no cedería. Gennai suspiró y se recostó contra la pared.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo?

—Vale. Solo déjame estar así un poco más. —Su tono de niña caprichosa siempre funcionaba.

Sonrió cuando él asintió con la cabeza. Volvió a recostarse sobre su hombro, sin borrar la sonrisa. Gennai se prometió que sería el último capricho que le concedería. Mordió el interior de su mejilla cuando supo que se mentía. Como los cuarenta y seis días anteriores. Se preguntaba si algún día volvería a casa.

.

* * *

Un poco crack la primera pareja, lo sé, el pelo rosa de Scarlett ha sido determinante. Me parece un ejercicio de escritura muy original, estoy deseando leer de las demás y que pidáis más imágenes.


	2. Compartir el silencio

**Imagen:** enlace demasiado largo, imagen propuesta por Genee, en Proyecto 1-8 podréis encontrarla.

**Personajes:** Hikari

**Género:** Angst

* * *

.

**Espejismo**

_2. Compartir el silencio_

.

A veces hago preguntas que nadie entiende. Las repito, pero no sirve de nada.

Quiero saber por qué el papel no puede ser negro y la tinta blanca. Por qué los gatos nos maúllan si jamás les entenderemos. Por qué los pájaros necesitan volar siempre, qué buscan o de qué tratan de huir.

Mis preguntas solo consiguen que los demás me miren raro. Después de que las haga, aparece el mismo hombre con bata blanca. Él dice muchas cosas que no entiendo. Todos asienten con la cabeza a sus palabras y me hace pensar que quizás hace falta llevar esa bata para que te tomen en serio.

Cuando no hago preguntas, suelen hablarme de una persona. Dicen que está perdida en sí misma, que no encuentra su pasado y por eso tampoco sus posibilidades de futuro. No entiendo cómo un ayer puede tener tanta importancia para un mañana. Pero me da pena. Porque esa persona está sola, sin un hogar al que volver ni un sueño que perseguir.

Un día el hombre de la bata blanca vino a mi habitación, traía algo rectangular y rojo. Cuando le dio la vuelta vi que era un cristal enmarcado. A través de él pude ver a una chica pálida y con gesto ausente. El hombre dijo que ella era de la que hablaban todos. Fue curioso, porque ya la había visto alguna vez al mirar por la ventana. He intentado hablar con ella pero no tiene voz y solo sabe imitar mis gestos, así que el silencio es lo único que compartimos ahora.

Desde ese día miro el cristal todo el tiempo. Si nos hacemos compañía, tal vez ambas dejemos de sentirnos tan solas.

.

* * *

Señora inspiración vino con esta imagen, pero ya tengo medio escrito el drabble para la que me falta.


	3. ¿Y qué importa lo que digan?

**Imagen:** sikicool . deviantart art/the-same-song-Daivs-M-Digimon-294237858

**Personajes:** Daisuke

**Género: **Hurt/Comfort

* * *

.

**Espejismo**

_3. ¿Y qué importa lo que digan?_

.

Hastío. Cansancio. Aburrimiento. Eso siente Daisuke.

Está harto de escuchar lo mismo. No quiere saber qué futuro tan prometedor tiene su vecino o qué camino tan seguro parecen los números.

¿Tan malo es perseguir lo que uno quiere? ¿Tan terrible es arriesgarse?

Está cansado de que nadie se fíe de él. No entiende por qué los demás se empeñan en preguntarle qué hará, en reírse porque creen que es una broma.

¿Tan tonto es su sueño? ¿Tan inverosímil como para abandonarlo sin intentarlo?

Está aburrido de pensar en ello. No puede seguir anclado en palabras de los demás ni dejarse influir por la opinión de sus padres.

¿Tan loco está él? ¿Tan loco está el mundo como para preferir dinero seguro antes que felicidad?

Determinación. Entusiasmo. Coraje. Eso siente Daisuke.

Qué importa que el camino sea duro, se convertirá en un gran empresario y sus restaurantes serán los mejores del mundo. Si no lo intenta, nunca sabrá si puede conseguirlo. Y no es de los que se quedan con la duda.


	4. I love rock and roll

.

**Imagen:** chica con las uñas pintadas de rojo en un coche: images . static - bluray reviews / 819 _1 . jpg

**Personajes:** Sora, Tai

**Género: **Amistad, Romance

.

**Espejismo**

_4. I love rock and roll_

.

Paso los dedos por mi frente y me masajeo las sienes. Resoplo, por cuarta o quinta vez en un cuarto de hora. Me estiro y cruje toda mi espalda. Estudiar es malo para la salud, quien diga lo contrario es que nunca ha hincado codos.

—¡Se acabó!

Tai entra en mi habitación sin llamar, la puerta está entreabierta en un estúpido intento de que haya corriente. Este calor es insoportable.

—¿Qué? —Noto que una gota de sudor se escurre por mi nuca. Qué asco.

—Que se acabó —repite.

No me da tiempo a reaccionar, me coge del brazo y me lleva con él. Antes de que me dé cuenta, hemos bajado corriendo las escaleras y estamos junto a su coche. Es un viejo armatoste con la pintura picada y que no pasa de los ochenta kilómetros por hora.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—A ninguna parte.

La sonrisa de Taichi es irónica, como si yo hubiera preguntado una tontería. Abre las puertas y da vueltas a las manivelas hasta que todas las ventanillas están bajadas. Frunzo el ceño cuando me hace sentarme de copiloto y me pongo el cinturón, se ríe cuando le obligo a que me imite.

—En serio, ¿a dónde vamos?

—¿Importa? —Me mosquea cuando se hace el misterioso.

—Tengo que estudiar.

—Tienes que despejarte.

—Eres una mala influencia.

—Siempre lo he sido, no sé cómo se te ha ocurrido venir a vivir conmigo.

No llego a contestar nada. Yo tampoco sé en qué estaba pensando. Es culpa de Mimi, por haberse ido con Koushiro. La odio un poco cuando me habla de la nueva discusión que han tenido y de los besos de reconciliación. Yo también quiero enfadarme con alguien.

Pronto estamos en una carretera solitaria. Tengo que reconocer que el aire es agradable, me duele menos la cabeza. Tai pone un disco y pasa varias canciones hasta que encuentra la que quiere.

Esto es trampa. Sabe que no me puedo resistir a Joan Jett.

—¡I love rock n' roll! —Grito más que canto, qué importa que desafine—. ¡So put another dime in the jukebox, baby!

No tarda en unirse a mis alaridos. Me descalzo y pongo los pies sobre el salpicadero. Mis uñas rojas llaman la atención de Taichi, que se empieza a reír. Nunca aprenderá que soy una chica.

Le pego en el brazo. Él se queja y sigue cantando. Me contagio con su entusiasmo y me invento la letra en las partes que no me sé bien. Nos reímos de nosotros mismos y compartimos una bolsa de patatas rancias que encuentro debajo de mi asiento. La carretera nos lleva por campos medio abandonados, solo los postes de teléfono estropean mi visión del cielo.

La noche nos pilla en medio de ninguna parte. No importa. Nada importa.

Subimos al capó y miramos la contaminación lumínica que hay en el horizonte. Tai vuelve a decir algo que me enfada, me resbalo al intentar pegarle y me hace cosquillas en un pie.

—I love rock n' roll —canta, ignorando mis golpes y sin soltar mi pierna—. So come n' take your time n' dance with me.

Me indigno por la tortura y consigo darle un codazo en el costado. Él se ríe escandalosamente mientras lo fulmino con la mirada. Está guapo con la luz de las farolas de la carretera.

Quizás hay ante mis narices lo que tiene Mimi. Solo faltan los besos de reconciliación. Será mejor que empiece con ello.


	5. Miserable

.

**Imagen:** Chica en picardías sujetando botella. Séptima propuesta, por Genee, la encontraréis en "Escribe a partir de una imagen" de Proyecto 1-8.

**Personajes:** Miyako

**Género: **Angst

* * *

.

**Espejismo**

_5. Miserable_

.

La soledad no tiene por qué ser mala. Es una de las cosas más infravaloradas del mundo.

Cuando estás solo nadie te juzga, no hay ojos que miren mal lo que haces, ni quien pueda hacerte daño. Puedes ponerte sexy y sentirte bien, porque nadie se fijará en tu poco pecho para rellenar el vestido. Eres capaz de beberte a tragos el brillante líquido de cualquier botella de cristal, porque no hay peligro de que te vean haciendo una tontería en tu borrachera. Te miras al espejo, pones posturitas, y te sientes la chica más guapa del mundo. No hay ninguna otra con la que compararte, así que serás la mejor.

La soledad es buena. No va a ayudarte a salir del pozo, solo conseguirá que te hundas más en él. Pero al menos te deja sentirte miserable sin juzgarte.


	6. Un pésimo soñador

.

**Imagen:** chica en el columpio con fondo urbano. Octava propuesta, por Jacque-kari, en "Escribe a partir de una Imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Personajes:** Mimi y Koushiro

**Género: **Amistad

.

**Espejismo**

_6. Un pésimo soñador_

.

—Sí, mira. Es algo así como que si tú saltas yo salto.

—¿Por qué ibas a saltar? —Mimi frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

—Pues porque sí. Porque te querría. No entiendes nada del amor. Qué tonto eres a veces.

Se cruzó de brazos y se levantó. El profesor ya se había ido y sus compañeros parloteaban en dirección al patio. Koushiro no sabía en qué momento se habían quedado atrás.

—¿Y si nadie salta?

Al parecer, Mimi no estaba preparada para esa pregunta. Se mordió el labio.

—Pues nada. No se sabe si están enamorados de verdad.

—No creo que haga falta matarse para demostrarlo, no sirve para nada.

—¡Ay! ¡De verdad que no entiendes nada! Es solo un ejemplo.

No respondió, sino seguro que iba a conseguir que ella se enfadara más. No era la primera vez que tenían aquella conversación, cuando Mimi hablaba acerca de alguna película romántica él intentaba comprender por qué le gustaban tanto. Generalmente el argumento era pobre y los chistes o momentos de drama muy forzados. Pero a ella no le importaba nada de eso.

—Ven. No tengo ganas de ir al patio.

Koushiro obedeció sin cuestionar nada. Subieron hasta la planta más alta y se asomaron a la ventana.

—De pequeña quería un columpio como el de Heidi. ¿Veías esa serie? Ella salía en la canción del principio subida a un columpio que colgaba de las nubes y había unas vistas preciosas del campo. Aunque yo me imaginaba en una gran ciudad, viendo edificios y carreteras. ¿No te gustaría?

—Pero si tengo vértigo.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser así? ¡Si tuvieras un columpio que cuelga de las nubes podrías curarte el vértigo!

Había vuelto a hacer que se enfadara. Kou no sabía lo que hacía mal. Se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana y miró hacia el patio. Sus amigos se estarían preguntado dónde se habían metido.

—Supongo que nunca se me ha dado bien soñar despierto. —Lo dijo como si fuera una confesión, aunque ella ya lo supiera.

—Ya. Una pena, no sabes lo que te pierdes. Me gustaría poder enseñarte.

—No creo que se pueda.

—Bah, me subestimas. Venga, cierra los ojos e imagínate en el columpio.

—Mimi…

—¡Hazme caso!

Después de rodar los ojos, cerró los párpados. Se imaginó subiendo al columpio irreal, intentó no pararse a pensar en lo inseguro que era y lo ilógico de que colgara de las nubes. Se vio a sí mismo balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás, viendo a sus pies edificios y personas que parecían hormigas.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me he mareado.

Ella se rio y se sentó a su lado. Apoyó la barbilla en la rodilla de Koushiro.

—Eres un pésimo soñador.

—Gracias.


	7. Desconocidos

.

**Imagen:** Chica mirando un cuadro. Décima propuesta, por CieloCriss, en "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Personajes: **Hikari y Takeru

**Género:** Romance

.

**Espejismo**

_7. Desconocidos_

.

Una niña miró durante horas un cuadro. En él había colores imitando formas que se debían inventar. La pequeña se sostenía sobre unas muletas y el pie izquierdo. Después se marchó.

Una joven pasó mucho tiempo mirándola. Cuando se quedó sola en la sala, se acercó a la pintura. Unos segundos más tarde, un chico se detuvo a su lado y sonrió.

—Parece una explosión, ¿verdad? Como si hubiera caído una bomba. ¿Qué ves tú en él?

Ella se tomó muchos instantes para contestar. Se rasco algún punto bajo la oreja.

—Veo muerte.

—Qué curioso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ves tú? Has dicho que es una explosión.

—Yo veo vida.

—No tiene sentido.

—Claro que sí. Mi padre me contó una vez que el Parque Nacional más importante del mundo se quemó. Es privado y los dueños, después de que se cercioraran de que era un incendio natural, no dejaron que lo apagaran. Todas las asociaciones ecologistas del mundo los insultaron hasta cansarse. Ahora, muchos años después, se ha convertido en el lugar más próspero y fértil. La naturaleza a veces sale mejor entre las cenizas.

Ella parpadeó. Remojó sus labios y se acercó un poco más al cuadro.

—Creo que las personas también. Siempre se ha dicho que las peores situaciones sacan lo que tenemos en el interior. Sea bueno o malo. Y cuanto más negro es todo… bueno, más fácil es ver un punto blanco. Aunque el blanco no es sinónimo de mejor, ni el negro de peor.

Él se quedó callado. Miraron durante minutos enteros el cuadro de la muerte y la vida. Después salieron del museo en silencio, compartiendo mucho sin palabras. Se quedaron de pie en medio de la acera, con la contaminación de los vehículos a su alrededor y las farolas despertando.

—¿Puedo invitarte a un café? —No parecía querer dejarla marchar.

—No me gusta.

—¿Y a qué te gustaría que te invitara?

—A nada.

Ella sonrió por primera vez. Le acarició con suavidad el dorso de la mano con el dedo índice, para que la siguiera hasta el banco frente al puente de la autopista. Vieron las luces de los coches pasar a toda velocidad, como estelas que nunca atraparían, como el fin de ese momento que estaban evitando. Él se recostó contra el respaldo y miró al cielo.

—No me gustan las estrellas.

—¿Por qué?

—Son algo que nunca podré contar. Lo he intentado toda mi vida. Lo bueno de la ciudad es que ves tan pocas que parece que hay un tope.

—A mí tampoco me gustan. Me recuerdan que soy solo un minúsculo punto en el mundo.

Se sentaron más cerca. Pasaron minutos enteros en silencio. Después, entrelazaron sus manos.


	8. Cuando los árboles se quedan calvos

.

**Imagen:** Banco en parque. Propuesta 14, por Ficker001, en "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Personaje: **Koushiro

**Género:** Angst

.

**Espejismo**

_8. Cuando los árboles se quedan calvos_

.

Me siento. Cierro los ojos. Dejo que las palmas de mis manos acaricien la madera. Arrastro los pies y las hojas secas crujen al romperse.

Cualquiera que dedique un par de segundos a fijarse en ese chico pelirrojo que se sienta solo en el banco, pensará que este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos. Supongo que parezco un adolescente nostálgico por el primer amor perdido o por la despedida inevitable de un ser querido. Ninguna de esas cosas me pone nostálgico, al menos no en este lugar.

Abro los ojos y miro la amarillenta muerte que me rodea. Pisamos las hojas sin remordimientos, pero fueron parte de algo vivo y en algún momento sirvieron para mucho. Como si se nos cayeran los dedos y quedaran desperdigados por el suelo. Pero tampoco estoy aquí para tener remordimientos.

No vengo a recordar. Tampoco a sentir. Vengo a fingir que soy otro.

Cuando era pequeño imaginaba recuerdos, vivencias que se suponía que había tenido. Todo fue a raíz de enterarme de que mis padres no son quienes me trajeron al mundo. Decidí que, si durante toda mi vida había fingido ser otro, podía inventarme el que tendría que haber llegado a ser. Pasaba delante de este banco todos los días al volver de la escuela, no me llamó la atención hasta el primer otoño en que supe que era adoptado. Lo vi lleno de hojas marchitas, con un ambiente tan amarillo y marrón, que me pareció el escenario perfecto para un recuerdo.

Desde entonces vengo cuando los árboles empiezan a quedarse calvos. Siempre rememoro la misma escena, intentando que los detalles sean perfectos, como si así pudiera ser real. La cabeza pelirroja de mi padre, la mía idéntica a la suya. La risa de mi madre cuando él le hiciera cosquillas. Las anécdotas que me contarían, de cómo se conocieron y por qué se enamoraron.

Después de una hora, siempre me levanto. Voy hasta casa y saludo a mis padres adoptivos con la misma educación de todos los días. Me da la sensación de que mamá se da cuenta de que pasa algo, pero nunca dice nada y yo tampoco.

Soy Koushiro Izumi en esta vida. El pelirrojo obsesionado con la informática y que no encaja del todo en el mundo. No sé quién sería en esa otra vida. Dedico una hora al año a intentar averiguarlo.


	9. Entre dos

.

**Imagen:** Chicas sujetando bolsa y chico llevando en brazos a chica. Propuestas 15, por Carrie, y 6, por Genee, en "Escribe a partir de una imagen" de Proyecto 1-8.

**Personajes: **Sora, Miyako

**Género:** Romance

.

**Espejismo**

_9. Entre dos_

.

Miyako siempre había imaginado su futuro, era de esas que creía que las cosas llegaban a pasar si lo deseabas con ganas. Tendría un hombre varonil y fuerte a su lado. Cuando fueran de compras, él cargaría con las bolsas después de que ella fingiera quejarse. Para ir a dormir, él la cogería en brazos y ella se reiría.

Sora vivía al día desde que tenía memoria. Ni siquiera hacía planes más allá de dos semanas, porque había aprendido que las cosas podían cambiar en cualquier momento. Sí que deseaba cosas, claro, pero nunca fue tan valiente como para plantearse que los sueños se hacen realidad.

Reencontrarse de vez en cuando era tradición en su grupo de amigos. A veces solo quedaban las chicas, cotilleaban acerca de amores y desamores, ellas dos no solían tener mucho que contar. Tal vez nunca habrían tenido chismes que compartir si no se hubieran encontrado en una tienda del barrio. Si se lo preguntaran a Miyako, diría el día y la hora exactos. Sora siempre creyó que plantearse el pasado es tan inútil como hacerlo con el futuro. Lo que ninguna sabría nunca fue cuál de las dos empezó aquello.

De pronto compartían tardes sueltas y madrugadas de vigilia. Se ponían la zancadilla por la calle y reían como si volvieran a ser adolescentes. No se sentían solas, aunque nunca hubieran reconocido que antes la soledad las carcomía. Algunos dirían que simplemente se apoyaron en un momento de debilidad, ellas repetirían una y mil veces que plantearse porqués destroza las relaciones.

A Miyako le gusta el sabor de los besos de Sora después del desayuno. Son de café y azúcar. A Sora le encantan las cosquillas que le hace el pelo de Miyako. Sobre todo cuando están haciendo el amor. Nunca se cansan de ver reposiciones de viejas películas, con trozos de zanahoria para remojar en el helado de chocolate. Cada vez que pueden se montan en una línea de tren al azar y bajan en una parada que eligen con los ojos cerrados. Se arreglan una vez al mes y toman copas en bares, riéndose si algún chico intenta ligar con ellas. Y cuando vienen los problemas, la cama parece más pequeña y comparten sus pieles para que duela menos.

Puede que llevar entre dos una bolsa de la compra tenga algo especial. Puede que juntas se den cuenta de que conseguirán lo que se propongan si se atreven a intentarlo. Puede, y solo puede, que no vuelvan a estar solas nunca más.


	10. Arte incomprendido, arte secreto

.

**Imagen: **chica con gafas rojas. Propuesta 13, por Sopho, en "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Personajes:** Hikari

**Género:** Ni idea, ¿general?

.

**Espejismo**

_10. Arte incomprendido, arte secreto_

.

Se miró en el reflejo de un escaparate. La calle estaba concurrida a aquella hora, el cielo encapotado no soltaba gota, las tiendas escupían y tragaban personas minuto tras minuto.

Ella, sentada en su raída manta, se miraba a sí misma en el cristal. Sus labios mal pintados, sus ojos escondidos tras las viejas gafas rojas, su cabeza con aquel extraño gorro.

Hacía frío porque el viento no paraba de soplar. Soltaba mechones de su despeinado moño, le llevaba el olor de los bocadillos que vendían en la acera de enfrente, le regalaba un escalofrío por cada persona que pasaba por delante sin mirarla.

El vaso de cartón estaba medio vacío. Cuatro monedas nuevas habían caído esa mañana en él, ninguna por la tarde. Solo consiguió miradas de lástima lejanas.

No le importaba que nadie la entendiera. Ella seguía allí sentada. Tan quieta como una estatua y con el mismo atuendo cada domingo. Mostrando el arte en su cuerpo, un arte que casi nadie podía comprender, una forma de ver el mundo que escapaba de los demás.

Cuando las farolas se encendieron, ella se levantó. Cogió la manta raída y el vaso de cartón medio vacío. Entró en un baño público bastante maloliente y salió de él siendo una persona nueva. Con el pelo arreglado, la cara lavada y envuelta en un bonito abrigo.

Se cruzó con una mujer que un rato antes la había mirado con asco. Intercambiaron una sonrisa.

Hikari volvió a mirarse en el escaparate. La calle se iba vaciando porque era tarde, el cielo ya no amenazaba lluvia, las tiendas se cerraban para despedir el día. Esperaba que el siguiente domingo llegase rápido.

Los demás nunca comprenderían su arte, pero no le importaba. Le gustaba tener un secreto que no compartía con nadie.


End file.
